Intentions
by eloquentfever
Summary: When Burt gets a call on a rare night he's at home from DC, he's been told his son's in jail. He thinks it's Finn, but Finn's asleep in his room. BurtKurt FatherSon angst! Oneshot.


_this is another fill in for the Glee angst meme. well, i was posting on my RelapseAndEscape account, some Finngst, then i got lazy, so incredibly sorry! there's some Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian angst there if you want. :) anyway~ this was from a prompt from the Glee Angst Meme that was all "Burt gets a call saying his son's in jail in the rare nights he's in DC. He thinks it's Finn, but Finn's sound asleep in his room." So, yeah, Kurt in jail prompt, so...yeah. _

_this is such a Father/Son Burt/Kurt piece, so yes. we need more of that by the way, just saying. also, there are triggers here. scroll down the bottom if you want to know what they are: It's only fair to show the trigger warnings. Also, darlings, i know nothing about the police force, system or anything. all i know is that a redhead in the force seems okay to me. nownownownow FANFIC. yummy Kurt hurt! _

* * *

"Shit, Finn, what did you do, kid?" is the only words spilling out of Burt's mouth as he's escorted by the prison guard.

The red-haired policewoman nearly flinches when she hears the name Finn, and Burt's pursing his lower lip, wondering what the hell his stepson's gotten himself into. He hasn't expected to be called up in the middle of the night to tell him his son's in jail. It's one of his rare nights at home and yet, here he is, walking beside this woman that he doesn't even know, that's sort of pitying him.

"Finn's your stepson?" she asks.

"Yeah," Burt smiles. "He always gets into trouble. I've got two boys, Kurt and Finn. Kurt's mine, my blood and flesh and all, and the only times he's started a riot is because of a good cause. He's a good kid. Finn's a really good kid too but sometimes, he can get caught up. He ain't like Kurt and overthinks stuff. Sometimes, he just has to get up and do, you know?"

"Yes," the curly-haired redhead responds but it's like she doesn't really know.

Barely eighteen and the kid's already landed his ass in prison. Burt sighs, but he doesn't expect what he's met with - a rather dreary-looking boy, hands in his pockets, eyes looking down, lips pursed into a line.

"Kurt?" Burt whispers.

Kurt just gives him a weak smile. "Dad."

"Kurt, what in hell's name are you doing behind bars? No, no, no, _this is a mistake_. You gotta understand, Officer. My kid's not supposed to be in there."

"I'm sorry," the redhead responds.

"Sorry? Sorry ain't gonna do shit. Get him out of there."

"We can't. He has a fifteen year sentence."

"_What did you do_?" Burt screams, grabbing onto the cold bars. Kurt looks down and then sobs uncontrollably.

"Kurt, fifteen years...you barely lived fifteen years. _What did you do_?"

"He's been charged for voluntary manslaughter."

"That's _murder_," Burt realises. "Kurt, tell me right now. Did you kill anyone? I could bring this thing to court. You need witnesses for murder..."

"He did have witnesses. Many of them."

Burt shakes his head, tears burning into his eyes, as Kurt continues to sob. "You didn't kill someone, right, Kurt? Tell me! Tell me! Kurt!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt shakes his head, tears spilling from his eyes. "I screwed up."

"Kurt, you..."

_"I killed someone_." Kurt's voice was shaky, weak, and his voice was wobbly.

"A fifteen year sentence," Burt repeats, aghast. "Kurt, this...you..."

"I killed someone," Kurt whispers, gripping tightly on the bars, as Burt tries to slide a hand in to cup his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Kurt shakes his head and Burt can feel the hot tears spilling from Kurt's face again. "I'm sorry."

The redhead speaks again. "The body was found with a knife in his heart. Can you...get Kurt to describe the events? He refuses to talk to us."

Burt looks at Kurt and then nods towards him. "Kurt, what'd you do?"

"Killed him," Kurt repeats, voice vacant. "Kitchen knife was right there. I just _stabbed_him. Watched the blood pour out of his chest like a fountain. Rachel walked in and she screamed, and she cried, and-the guy's parents, and his baby sister and I..."

"Kurt," Burt adamantly calls out. "_Why'd_ you do it? _Why_...?"

Kurt purses his lips together. "I don't know."

"That's a lie, you...you always think things over Kurt." Burt explains. "You don't do crazy shit like this without a reason. You've never - _killed_- anyone and I don't get why you would right now...Kurt, what went on?"

Kurt's silent.

Then he opens his mouth, "Dad, I'm really sorry." He adds on quickly as if it diminishes any of his crime. "Don't...don't...hate me."

"Kurt, you're behind bars 'cause you _killed_someone-"

Kurt's eyes are watering again and he's sobbing again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" the redhead asks.

"For...for making him upset," Kurt answers, and then there's some sort of hardness in Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry for making him get up and this time and making him drive over. I'm sorry for disappointing you, Dad...or scaring the living shit out of you-"

"And the murder?"

Kurt pursues his lips together. "...I'm never gonna be sorry for that."

"It's someone else's life, Kurt...someone with a family like you, and me. I just..." Burt feels Kurt grabbing onto Burt's hand.

For the first time in eighteen years, Burt jerks his hand away. Kurt notices this, and looks down at his feet, full of defeat as he whimpers, holding his head in his hands, as he weeps.

"I think - that's all the information you can obtain from him, right? For now?" the redhead asks.

Burt nods, and then leaves with her, eyes glancing back at his son standing there, and he just realises there's dried blood in his polished fingernails.

* * *

The next week, he's called again to try and get a confession out of Kurt.

This time, he brings Carole and Finn with him. Finn's standing there, speechless, looking at Kurt like he's suddenly a monster. "You killed someone! _Really, Kurt_?" Finn explodes of rage as Kurt sits in his solitary cell, legs crossed, eyes on the ground.

Finn's facial expression drops. "Dude, you...you're not like this."

"Honey, why?" Carole's voice is shaky. "Why would you do it?"

Kurt looks down at his feet again. "I'm sorry" seems to be the only word that comes out of his mouth. He then looks at her.

"The bastard deserved to die," are the words that follow.

Carole gasps and puts a hand on her mouth. She doesn't believe that it's the same boy that used to lecture her about the amount of sour cream she uses when making pasta being excessive, or that boy that used to kiss Blaine underneath the tree in the park, away from civilisation and judgment.

"Wish I could've stabbed him twice," Kurt repeats dully.

"Kurt, come on. Stop talking like that. You're honestly starting to scare the shit out of me," Burt adds on. Kurt stands up by the jail cell, and then pulls his hand through the bars. Burt feels the need to reach out and hold his hand, but he can't. "You know I can't, Kurt."

"Please," Kurt pleads, tears in his eyes again. "I need...need you."

"You might kill him too." Finn says.

"_Finnegan_!" Carole says, astonished.

"_It's not Kurt anymore_! Kurt would _never_ do that. Don't just stand around here, pretending that you don't know it too. It's not the same Kurt we know. Kurt's not the..._killer_, he's the _victim_. This...this is _wrong_," Finn calls out, and Kurt flinches.

"If you're not getting valuable information, then you're wasting our time," the redhead says. "We need to get his motive."

"Don't even know the guy's name to help you out there-"

"I don't know his name either," Kurt says.

Finn's stunned by this confession.

Burt bites down his lower lip and moves towards Kurt. "You know, he's right," Burt begins. "You aren't the same kid I used to hold, not the same thing that used to be scared of some shit monster fable in his closet. Kurt, you are that monster in the closet... and I'm sorry if I brought you up wrong or—"

Kurt stands up and moves towards him. Kurt reaches in and this time, he's the one that's cupping Burt's cheek through the bars.

"Please hold my hand." Kurt's begging. "Please."

Finn's the one that reaches in to grab his hand. "Come on, bro. Talk." Finn's eyes are full of tears now. "You're scaring me. You're scaring all of us."

Kurt looks away, and Finn steps back. Burt looks at Kurt's eyes. He doesn't hold him.

"If that's it, then you have to leave," the redhead says. "I need that information that—"

Burt grabs onto Kurt's hand, and stares at him.

Kurt lets out a sob. "Thank you." He says, and grips just a bit tighter. "Thank you."

Kurt presses his head against the cold bar, and then, in a soft voice that is barely audible, but spoke out words.

"He raped me."

Burt's eyes are widened and then he looks down at his kid. His kid. His kid that won't do anything less it was for shit like this. "Kurt," Burt's voice is soft.

"He raped me." Kurt repeats; voice shaky. "Threatened to kill me too. So I...beat him to it," he adds the last part with a dead thickness.

Finn looks disgusted. "That's...that's self-defence, isn't it? You can't keep him in there then!" Finn suddenly defends Kurt's clause. "Burt, you gotta do something! You're in congress. You can't let Kurt go to jail for fifteen years just 'cause he killed his rapist!"

Kurt draws a breath out.

"Dad," Burt looks at Kurt's face the minute he calls him, and then he draws a sad chuckle. "It's me. It's Kurt. I swear."

Burt draws a hand up against Kurt's cheek.

Burt pulls back and Kurt's shaking again, sobbing as he drops to his knees. "I tried." Kurt's lips are trembling. "I tried to fight him off. Like you taught me when you tried to teach me football when I was a kid - I _tried_."

"Kiddo, that ain't a field," Burt's voice fills the air.

"You...you believe this?" the redhead says. "It could just be any story made so that he gets off—"

"My pants," Kurt gasps out. "When you brought me in. Did..."

"You just assumed my kid was guilty so you didn't do any tests on anything. You did _nothing_," he tells the redhead.

"You aren't any better than I am," the redhead mutters.

Burt's taken back, and then stares at Kurt. "Kurt, I was scared. You're my kid. My blood, my flesh, and all, and what was I supposed to do when I find out you killed someone?"

Kurt just looks down. "Hold my hand." Kurt sadly smiles. It's weak and fragile on his face and disappears from his face. "You've always...held my hand."

"You aren't gonna stay in there. I'm gonna bail you out. Don't care what it takes."

"Kurt," Finn calls out. "I'm sorry."

He hangs his head in shame. "I just thought—"

"I know," Kurt nods his head. "Believe me, Finn. I know."

Burt stares back at Kurt, and then Kurt grips tighter on the bars, knuckles turning white. "You aren't gonna lose me, okay? I'm still Kurt." His voice is softer. "I'm still me."

"I know, kid."

Kurt doubts it. He shakes, pressing his head against the bar, sobbing his heart out. "YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE ME ANY WAY."

Burt looks back at him, stopping in his pace. "Kid, I am taking you! I held your hand, didn't I? I told you I wasn't gonna bail you-"

"Look at me straight in the eye and tell me you think that I'm the same Kurt, because you don't."

Burt bites down his lower lip. "Kurt, I—"

"You don't," Kurt says, deadpanned. "You don't...what do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you about how he grabbed me and shoved his cock up my ass and raped me when I begged for him to stop? Do you want me to tell you how scared I was for my life when he threatened me? Do you know to know how much I cried? How bad it hurt? Because I've got the blood to prove it. I'm your blood, Dad. I'm your skin and flesh and all, and you..."

Kurt's shaking again. "...just look at me."

"I'm trying to," Burt tries to assure him. "Kurt..._you killed someone_. How else am I supposed to react?"

Kurt chortles.

"And you, Father Dearest," Kurt's voice is shaky, "killed me."

* * *

_trigger warnings: rape, murder._

_nownownownownow, kaythnxbye. Sammy._


End file.
